The Life and Times of Fredrick Flitwick
by Charlie Huter Flitwick
Summary: What did Professor Flitwick do before he was a Professional Dueler? This gives you the back ground information on the life and times of Fredrick Flitwick.


# The Life and Times of Fredrick Flitwick

Hello, my name is Fredrick Flitwick; of course many of you know me as Professor Flitwick, the Charms wiz. Well there is a side to me, completely different from what you know, or should I say from what I have misled you to believe. And so our story begins.

As a child I was known as Freddie, Frik, or Fletty. They had many names for me, not all bad, but then again not all good either. My mother, Glenda, whom also taught Charms at Hogwarts, named me after my great-great-grandpa, Fredrick Junfurus, a well-respected man in his time. 

As we travel deeper into my life though you will find I was not such a good kid after all. Lets start at the first time I witnessed Hogwarts, shall we?

***

"Fredrick, Flitwick," came Professor Dumbledore's sweet kind voice. His dim blue eyes twinkled under his moon shaped spectacles, they had a lot of sorrow in them, for such a young man that is.

I eagerly walked up to the old stool, and put the worn, frayed hat on top of my head. 

_Ah yes, thought I would be seeing you Frik_, said a merry voice._ Now for the challenge, where to put you. Hum, to smart for Hufflepuff, not cunning enough for Slytherin, well that leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. _Not Ravenclaw, please not Ravenclaw, pleaded Fredrick. _Not Ravenclaw ehh? Your mother and father were in Ravenclaw, seems your whole family was. _They are bookworms, no actual talent! _My word no talent, look at Rowena Ravenclaw herself, defeated Salazar Slytherin single handed, of course only I know that! _Chuckled the hat. _Well here goes…_

"RAVENCLAW!" Boomed the hat.

Graceful as ever Fredrick Flitwick waltzed over to the Ravenclaw table, he did not show his emotions, _ever_.

He received many pats on the back, and even a huge from The Grey Lady, whom he wished would not have done, it felt as if he was plunging into a bucket of ice cold water, mixed with needles. 

After a marvelous feast the Perfects lead the first years to a suit of armor, Fredrick was very lucid the whole time, so he would not get lost, right, left, up, down, straight, and then they stopped before a suit of armor, another Perfect by the name of Emma Glasnost looked back in a maturely sort of manor a stated the password.

"Windgrove," and suddenly the suit of armor and the stonewall vanished illuminating a room with large blue chairs stuffed with fabric, and lined in bronze. There was a cozy fire lit in the front, and just upon a ways up there was a picture of a beautiful lady with the bluest eyes Fredrick had ever seen and metallic hair, that shown like a star. 

"This is enormous!" Said a girl with red hair that swayed like trees in a storm.

"Why yes, the biggest common room, twice the size of Slytherin," said one of the Perfects snottily. 

"Wow!" Said Fredrick, at the back of the common room were four gigantic windows that opened up to the Forbidden Forest, and they were literally on top of it.

"OK, everyone, could I please have you attention?" Asked the same snotty boy, his black hair plastered to his pimply face. "The boys dormitory is to the left, and the girls to the right. Emma has your schedule, if you want it, which I am sure you do." He finished smirking, if Fredrick had not been so tired, and the boy not been older he would have hexed him. Fredrick's mother had taught him some useful magic, for his first weeks, just incase anyone tried to mess with him. 

"Name?" Asked Emma sincerely, "don't worry about Jake, he is just rude to everyone."

"Fredrick Flitwick," said Fredrick, already liking Emma. "Here you are."

He quickly found a corner in the room and read his schedule:

Charms-Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws

Transfiguration-Gryffindors and Ravenclaws

Potions-Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws

Defense Against the Dark Arts-Gryffindors and Ravenclaws

Herbology- Slytherins and Ravenclaws

"Ugh," said Fredrick out loud, he was hoping that the Ravenclaws would not have any classes with the Slytherins, but it was only one so he could live.

Seeing as how it was 10:20 at night Fredrick thought it best to retire and get some shuteye, before all of his first classes.

He quickly made his way up to the dormitory marked:

**Year 1.**

** **

Pulled off his clothes, slipped into his nightclothes and pulled the covers over him gently. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Note: I own nothing, and would you please be a kind person and REVIEW!!! I hate to see that I have 100 hits and 0 reviews, it makes me sad!

** **


End file.
